


Lying Wounded On The Battlefield

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just working through some things.Not real.





	Lying Wounded On The Battlefield

She knows, instantly, why the house is empty and finds that fear bubbles instantly in her stomach. Not now, she can’t lose her now. She leaves the house, through the back door, finding the girl sat staring at the fence, clearly quietly crying.

“Are... Are you alright?”

“No.”

The word is brittle and Merle finds that tears sting her eyes instantly, she knows why, she’s always known why. The girl is gentle-hearted, fierce but so broken in ways she never talks about, clearly something caught up to her. 

“Come inside...”

Merle rarely does this, dragging the girl inside, but she needs to do it this time. The girl sighs, a sound of bone-deep exhaustion, she lets herself be lead and, once inside, settles at the table in the kitchen, her fingers working loose a thread from her jumper, picking at it to keep herself steady. 

She pauses, then, before anything else can be said, automatically reaches for her laptop, pulling up Spotify, searching down the right song, then pressing play.

“‘Cause I made myself a prisoner  
Shackled up by all my fears  
But I feel you breaking away at the walls,  
Make them fall make them all disappear

If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender, surrender  
If you hold me now and leave me never,  
Say you’ll stay with me forever  
Then I surrender....”

The softness of the words is clear and yet Merle hates the clear pain in the song choice, her eyes sting again with tears, so far unshed. She turns from the work she had been doing, gathering them both drinks, her voice catching in her throat at the clear fear and desperation in the girl’s eyes. She reaches for the laptop, scrolling neatly before selecting the song. 

“How can I even know how to help you  
How can I ever know what to say  
If every time your heart is hurtin'  
You turn from me and walk away  
Have a little faith in me  
Baby can't you see  
You've got to talk to me

No you don't have to lie  
Look into my eyes  
There's nothin' here but love for you  
You don't have to feel alone  
Let me share the load  
There's nothin' more I'd rather do

I'm the one you can always turn to  
I'm the one who will stand by your side  
My love for you is forever...” 

The song clearly surprises the girl and yet Merle can’t help but feel a hint of satisfaction when the girl sniffs slightly and reaches for her hands. 

“Stay.... I need you... more than you think.”

It’s the first time the girl has been the one needing the support but Merle can’t help smiling softly, she had hoped that would be the answer.

“Of course I’m staying...”


End file.
